Amy Adventure DX
by ThoughtfulTikal
Summary: When Amy Rose thought she wouldn't be able to bear these long, six months without Sonic by her side, she was totally wrong. Going on an adventure alone had been just what she wanted after all.


**(A/N: "Written for the Kelviniana forum Back to School challenge.")**

**-Song Insert: Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Pyramid Cave-**

If anyone knew Sonic The Hedgehog, they would know that he was the Fastest Thing Alive and the hero who kept the world at peace. Evil never succeeded in accomplishing its dark deeds.

There came another day when evil crept from the shadows and Sonic stepped foward. But this fight was different.

"Huh? What do you mean you and Sonic have to go away?" a fearful Amy asked Knuckles as she followed the echidna through the Mystic Ruins, "When trouble comes, all of us come together and fight."

"This fight is different."

Walking with a serious, calm demeanor was all Knuckles could show through himself. When he had been asked to accompany Sonic on a journey to face their enemy, the Master Emerald Guardian was shocked. If their foe was not Eggman who they battled closer to home, then the crisis at hand must had been much more critical.

Others from the Sonic Team had been called to join Sonic and Knuckles on this journey, leaving only Cream, Big, and of course Amy.

"But you guys can't just go on this adventure by yourselves!" Amy moved in front of Knuckles, blocking the echidna from pacing any further, "We are apart of this just as much as you are."

"Sorry, but the answer's no."

Amy let out a sigh and watched her red friend brush past her towards the Station Square Train Stop. In the end, her words had worked to no avail. Her voice was not heard, her feelings were not taken into consideration.

How the rest of this drama followed... it had been placed on the back burner. Days, weeks, even months passed since that day Team Rose was banned from assisting their allies on their latest adventure.

Sometime in the month of August, a time when the air was brisk and the leaves changed color, school began and so children and young adults crowded the buses and sidewalks. For them, school was exciting, whether it be to meet former people or to see new faces. Anyone who wanted a well-paying job or a great education had to attend these public facilities.

From inside her apartment window, Amy saw and could hear the way students chattered amongst each other. She was well aware of why they attended school even though she hadn't personally imagined herself as a student.

"You guys... I am so glad school has came back already."

Amy rose her eyebrow as she thought she heard one of the students talking to her group of friends. The hedgehog lifted her window open to listen better.

"During the summer, I had a summer job and I helped my mom pay for things... but I felt so lonely. Now that school's started back we get to all hang out again and see what this year brings us."

Soon after this student finished her statement, she and her friends approached the bus stop and got onto the bus when it arrived shortly after.

Amy's heart was touched by that girl's words. She could remember times where she felt this way towards her own friends. There were times when they all had different obligations and tasks to do, but spending quality time together was the one thing Amy treasured most. She loved her friends.

To think now that she wouldn't get to see all of them for the next six months...

Cream and Big were the best friends of Amy Rose, though they could never replace the other people she cared about.

* * *

"Amy Rose."

The principal of a school called Westopolis Academy repeated Amy's name.

"Well, it is required that we know your first and last name, and as I see you do have an adult who has agreed to sign as your guardian."

Vanilla, sitting in the chair next to Amy, looked over at the young girl and gave a smile. She and her daughter had been asked to come with Amy to this academy to try enrolling her in as a student. If Vanilla were to do this, then she would place Amy in the best, most successful school there was, and Westopolis Academy was just the place.

"So Miss Rabbit, if you could just sign here and here..."

Amy watched her new guardian rise from her chair and walk up to the principal's desk to sign on the necessary paperwork. She could already feel that going to school would be an exciting experience for her. She would get to share in the same togetherness and delight which that girl from yesterday mentioned outside Amy's window. In itself, school was the journey that Amy would be going on for these next six months.

"Thank you." The principal typed in Amy's personal information into their computer then explained to her guardian that she would begin school the very next day.

"At this academy, school begins from 7:00 AM and ends approximately at 4:00 PM. Our grades run through sixth grade all the way up to grade twelve, and from what you have told me Amy's intelligence places her in grade seven."

"Thank you, Principal Hill. I will make sure Amy always arrives on time."

* * *

**-Song Insert: Sim City-Town-**

Vanilla was proud that Amy had chosen to see if she would enjoy going to school; for going after an education was never a mistake to make. After the principal registered Amy as a student into their school system, she, Cream, and Vanilla visited their student store to purchase school supplies.

"Mother. Why does Amy need so many supplies?" Cream asked innocently.

"Because, sweetheart, Amy will taking more than one class. She needs to have all of these materials at once so that she'll already be prepared."

Cream looked up at her mother as she took these words in. She had hoped that she could go to this academy with Amy and be by her side, but she wasn't old enough.

Like Vanilla had just stated, Amy stood in Westopolis's royal blue uniform and held a bookbag.

"Don't worry, Cream. Since your mother is my guardian now, I will be staying with you two. When I come back, I'll tell you how my first day goes."

"Okay!" Cream replied happily.

"Amy, dear, there is something we need to discuss now that you'll be going to school..."

"Huh?"

Amy was confused as Vanilla knelt in front of her and parted her lips again.

"School is a facility where you bump into many people. You may sometimes deal with disagreements and conflicts, but that's what the principal is here for, to make sure discipline is given and that those issues don't escalate."

Even now, Amy still was not following what Vanilla was addressing.

"So for your own safety, I'd like you to give me your hammer."

"My hammer?"

Vanilla put out her hand before Amy could think a second thought. The rabbit mother was serious and patient about Amy obeying her wishes until she gave in. But... her Piko Piko Hammer was always in her possession.

"Vanilla... I..."

In a slow manner, Amy stretched her arm out and summoned her weapon. This object had been with her for as long as she could remember. She'd clobbered dozens and dozens of Eggman's robots with it. Sometimes even whacking Sonic with it when he got on her last nerve.

"Sonic..."

"Amy, dear."

Amy woke up from her trance and became sad. She didn't want to do this.

"Sweetheart." An assuring smile graced Vanilla's lips. "This isn't like those adventures you went on with my daughter and our other friends. This is a place where you come to learn."

"To learn..."

Amy pondered on this phrase she repeated and looked back at Vanilla. The motherly adult only wanted the best for her. She was there when Amy cried over Knuckles rejecting Team Rose's help and leaving for the train. She understood her.

"Alright."

Being pushed with gentleness and encouragement, Amy handed the Piko Piko Hammer to Vanilla and convinced herself that giving the weapon up had been the right thing to do.

**-Song Insert: Mappy-Level-**

The instant that final bell rang, everyone ran out of class and out into the front yard where their real lives would continue. Classes ended around the same time the sun was setting, so everyone was ready to go home or ready to go out and party.

Amy had to admit, that this first day of school was a day she would never forget. Her teachers were nice, each class held something that she found interesting. To be taught and learn about new ideas was so much different from adventuring and chasing after Sonic. Here, in this school, Amy was gaining knowledge.

"Who wants to go out for hamburgers?"

A tenth grader was heard asking her friends this and they all agreed to the idea, getting in her car and driving off to their destination.

Amy did intend to have experiences like these as well.

"Amy-chan!"

The Rosy Rascal spun around as she heard someone call her name.

"Sazuka!"

Sazuka and two more girls running up to Amy were the new friends she'd made in geography class.

"Where are you off to right now?" Sazuka asked Amy.

"I was going home. My friend and her mother are expecting me."

"Well maybe tomorrow you could go shopping with us."

"Really? I would love to do that!"

"Okay, we'll see you out here again right after school's out."

When Amy's classmates invited her to hang out that day, something inside Amy was revived. Something she'd wanted to share with her main friends.

Amy bought clothes with Sazuka and the others the day after that, and their time together only grew larger. Now inside the school cafeteria, Amy was accepted as one of the people who could eat alongside them at their table. When the time came for exams and tests, they would study in the library together or help each other with questions.

Vanilla and Cream never grew tired of the stories Amy had to bring home about her school days. They were both so happy for her.

Four months into the school year, Amy grew familiar with how the seventh grade worked... including the choices and situations that came along with it.

**Song Insert: Secret Of Mana- The Color Of The Summer Sky-**

"Hey, you guys! Since we've all learned about each other, why don't we all answer something?"

Sazuka, Amy, and their other friends all sat under a tree as it was still lunch time and they decided not to sit at their table.

"Eri, Makoto, I've seen the way you both look at those guys in our math class who sit in front of Haru. As for you, Amy-chan, we've never been filled in on who your crush is."

"Uhh, really?" Amy felt her cheeks turn red, "W-well, why don't we hear what Eri and Makoto have to say?"

"I dunno... what you're hiding sounds better than what we have to say," insisted Makoto, "Don't worry, Amy. We won't tell anyone."

Amy was grateful that her buddies didn't tell anyone. Although, confessing her interest in Sonic became difficult for the pre-teen to say. She proclaimed to be his girlfriend often, so there should have been no reason for her to be nervous right now.

"Ah... the guy I like doesn't live in this town. He always travels and doesn't spend that much time with me."

"Aww, that's terrible! You should tell him how you feel."

"Or better yet, you can let us help you win him over."

"What?" Amy reacted surprisedly.

"Yeah, we could give you the pointers. Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Amy looked at all of her friends and noticed smiles on their faces. They were optimistic about helping her talk to Sonic. Determined even.

Sazuka noticed Amy's lips quivering as if she wanted to say something.

"Is there something you wanna say, Amy-chan?"

"Sonic is more than just my crush... he's my boyfriend."

"He is?" Sazuka squealed excitedly, "Oh, Amy-chan! You should ask him to come here one day."

Given into peer pressure, Amy now was just like one of her friends. Socializing and hanging out became more important than studying. Vanilla bought her a phone because she was convinced that Amy would need to stay in contact with her friends or call her in case of emergency. There were times... as glum as they sounded, that Amy neglected Cream because she'd rather be with her friends.

"Amy isn't acting like herself..." Cream said with teary eyes.

Mentally, Vanilla agreed with this. She took Cream into her arms and held her her close. Both rabbits were not sure how their dearest friend became so distant.

* * *

"Yoo hoo!"

What a great feeling it was to run through Green Grove again.

He'd defeated the enemy who he'd journeyed to locate during six months. Him and his allies actually. Now they could relax again, go back to the way things used to be.

"I'm so excited!" Amy giggled as she led her possee out of their school, "This weekend is going to be so much fun! What are you guys going to do?"

"My uncle's taking me skydiving!" answered Eri.

"I'm going to watch a monster truck show with my dad!" added Makoto.

"And I'm going to see a ice skating show... um... Amy?"

**-Song Insert: Secret Of Mana-Eternal Reccurence-**

Sazuka was clearly ignored as Amy became frozen stiff. Her eyes shifted to the wrong place and now they couldn't move.

Her heart pounded so fast that her body couldn't inch. The very reason that led her to where she was stood beyond her.

"Hey! That must be the guy Amy's with," whispered Eri.

After what felt like years, he smiled and waved at her.

Makoto squealed and whispered, "He's smiling at her!"

Amy had to process this. After so much time, her blue hero was finally in her presence again. Not away on an adventure. Not running away from her. But instead-

"Sonic!"

Amy's friends witnessed her tackle Sonic and hold onto him as if for dear life. The most romantic thing they'd ever seen.

Sonic was used to nudging Amy off of him everytime she hugged him, but they were seperated for a pretty long time. He kind of missed this.

She cried into his chest until it became soaking wet, then let go and wiped her tears. They stood to their feet and she began hoarsely, "You've finally came back."

"Yeah. I see you're a student at this school now. Huh?"

Sonic couldn't continue as he noticed Amy look back at her friends and suddenly pull out her cell phone.

"Come on, guys. We have to go to the mall."

Amy's friends looked at each other in wonder of why she was behaving like this. Her boyfriend was in front of her but she'd rather be away from him. Something wasn't adding up.

"Amy, why are you leading us away from your boyfriend? He's right here where you want him."

"No."

Sazuka, Eri, and Makoto stopped where they were as Amy also ceased her footsteps.

"He'll never be where I want him."

Astonishing everyone, Amy turned around to face Sonic and look him in the eye.

"You have no idea what it's been like waiting for you these six months, Sonic. I wanted to go with you and the others on that journey, but Knuckles said Cream, Big, and I weren't allowed to. We are all a team, Sonic. Forever and always. Just give me one good reason why we couldn't go with you!"

Amy waited for a response.

"I really expected more from you, Ames."

The pink hedgehog gave a silent, "Huh?" along with her trio of friends. What was Sonic talking about?

"Cream and her mom were estatic when we came back and went to their house. Heck, they're even thinking about throwing us a welcome back party."

A bit of a smile colored Amy's face.

"That idea blew me away! I'm all for it. After we planned that, I heard how you had started going to school. I couldn't believe it at first, so I ran down here to look for you. But you don't look that happy to see me. You're usually the one who puts a smile on everyone's faces."

A single tear ran down Amy's face.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel down. We went on that journey without Team Rose for the very same reason they weren't allowed to come: So they and everyone else would be safe."

Basically summing up what he had to say, Sonic put on a smile again. "I know somewhere inside your heart you want to forgive me. Where's that cheery, pink girl everyone loves?"

Amy's friends were moved by these touching words Sonic just gave. She felt the urge to respond just as much.

"Whadda you say, Ames?" Sonic held out his hand.

Sazuka and the others waited anxiously for their friend to give a response.

"Only if you go on a date with me."

Everyone's eyes widened at this point. Amy hadn't expected any less of a reaction; for she was serious about this statement.

Her school friends all admired her courage and turned their eyes to Sonic.

"You sure are determined..." The azure hedgehog sighed and put a hand to his forehead, "Tell me when and where."

Amy's friends squealed with joy as they heard these exact words. Their only anticipation being to see how Amy would react.

"You'll really go on a date with me?" Amy asked, then made a girlish scream, "I finally got Sonic to agree to a date!"

"Awww, that's so sweet!" said Eri, "Amy!"

"Hm?" Amy looked over her shoulder.

Eri simply motioned for Amy to walk over to her and the others, so she told Sonic goodbye and that she would give him the date details later. Finally, she'd gotten Sonic to say yes to a date. More importantly... she was reunited with him.

When Amy Rose thought she wouldn't be able to bear these long, six months without Sonic by her side, she was totally wrong. Vanilla and Cream had stood by her. Sazuka, Eri, and Makoto had showed her what it was like to have fun and experience her youth.

... going on an adventure alone had been just what Amy wanted after all.


End file.
